


Perfect Wonder

by Mosspool13



Series: Leokumi Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi’s gaze returned to Leo, who was stubbornly hanging back and glaring up at the sky. “I assume when it ever snows in Nohr that you stay indoors, reading.” </p>
<p>Leo tilted his chin in the air, “Of course. There is nothing--” he flinched when snowflakes dropped on his cheeks and he tried in vain to brush them away, “—more ridiculous than to stay out in the cold when one need not do so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dream/ Free

The snow fell in wisps around the crown of Takumi’s head. He reached fingers out to pluck at the flurry of whiteness, smiling innocently down at the delicate particles in his hand. Snow was a common occurrence in Hoshido, but Takumi could never quite rid himself of the sense of wonder and deep captivation that snow held within itself. 

A light laugh built up in his throat, and he let it fly with ease, spinning to catch sight of his Nohrian companion. Leo was standing a few paces behind him, wearing a coat over his armor and shivering violently. He looked disgruntled and miserable and Takumi couldn’t help but grin at the scowl the blonde sent his way. 

“You’ve had your fun, Takumi. Let’s go back inside now.” 

“It’s only just started!” Takumi called back, grin widening at the look of exasperation that flashed across Leo’s face right before a plop of snow landed on his shoulder. His face immediately pinched in disgust and he brushed the snow from his coat, looking down at snow under his feet as if it had personally offended him. 

Takumi knew Leo wasn’t a fan of winter and snow like Takumi was; it was obvious by the disdainful way Leo held himself, tight and coiled as if ready to spring, or more accurately, to flee. In the distance, Elise’s cries of excitement and laughter were loud followed by the deep rumble of King Xander’s voice, and the quieter tones of Sakura’s. Takumi glanced at the gaggle of their siblings. Elise and Sakura were lying on their backs in the snow, talking and smiling at each other, while King Xander and Ryoma stood a little bit away, watching them with their own smiles. Camilla was leaning on her axe, the snow seeming to fall around her as if she were protected from it, while Hinoka was trying her damndest to brush snow off her shoes and out from her boots. Her cheeks were flushed and Camilla pinched one of them in a teasing manner. 

Takumi’s gaze returned to Leo, who was stubbornly hanging back and glaring up at the sky. “I assume when it ever snows in Nohr that you stay indoors, reading.” 

Leo tilted his chin in the air, “Of course. There is nothing--” he flinched when snowflakes dropped on his cheeks and he tried in vain to brush them away, “—more ridiculous than to stay out in the cold when one need not do so.” 

Takumi tilted his head, seeing the flush of warmth in Leo’s cheeks and the way the snow tangled in his pale eyelashes. Leo was beautiful, but Leo inside snow was an encapsulated moment. He was a precious dream that brushed away Takumi’s clinging nightmares. He was rosy and real and bright even with his scowl and his barbed words and Takumi couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“That’s a shame.” Takumi lamented, approaching his companion until he was close enough that he had to tilt his head up to meet Leo’s eyes. “Because snow really seems to suit you.” Leo twitched, as if he hadn’t expected those words from Takumi’s mouth. It was times like these that Takumi had to smile to himself. Even after all this time together, Leo still found it strange when Takumi complimented him. 

Takumi brushed some lingering snow from behind Leo’s ear and let his fingers tangle in blonde locks. Leo’s skin was cold but so were Takumi’s fingers, and even if Takumi found snow enchanting he still wasn’t idiot enough to stay outside for long enough that he got himself sick. His other hand pulled at the sleeve of Leo’s coat, steering the other prince away from their siblings, “I’ll take pity on you. Let’s go inside.” 

“There is nothing to pity. You are just finally thinking correctly and making the wisest decision available.” Leo said, clipped, but Takumi heard his undertone of relief in the words he spoke. 

Takumi rolled his eyes but didn’t hide his amused smile. Instead, he paused, turning to face Leo again and rose onto his tiptoes, hand rising to clutch at Leo’s shoulders to keep his balance. Leo seemed to understand what Takumi wanted, for the blonde tilted his head down with a faint smile and their mouths met. It was a soft, chaste kiss, something they usually reserved for outings with their siblings and retainers rather than more private, intimate moments where they tended to be more aggressive, more touching and more tongues and fierce determination to out pleasure the other. Takumi would be lying if he didn’t enjoy these simple kisses too, but his blood hummed with want and his fingers clenched in the fabric of Leo’s coat. 

Takumi murmured against Leo’s lips, “Well, I figured while everyone is enjoying the snow outside, there are a few wiser things we can be doing inside.” 

Leo’s laugh against his lips made Takumi press forward to taste it. Leo allowed this, tipping down even further to swipe his tongue against Takumi’s bottom lip. He pulled away with a smirk, “See? You are thinking after all.” 

Takumi fell back onto his heels to stare up at Leo, hoping his gaze conveyed his impatience, “I wouldn’t mind staying out here and just kissing either. But I know your delicate sensibilities can’t quite handle the snow for much longer.”

Leo’s eyes flashed and he scowled again. He took a step forwards, leaning down so his breath ghosted across Takumi’s mouth. When Takumi tilted his head up for the kiss, Leo pulled back so he couldn’t press himself against Leo. “Is that a challenge, _Prince_ Takumi?” 

Takumi shivered, responding to the low tone of Leo’s voice and the way he’d growled out Takumi’s title. Takumi met the challenge he’d issued the only way he knew how, by surging forward and capturing Leo’s mouth for another, quick tussle. They couldn’t quite expose themselves to their siblings the way Takumi might want to, in order to show Leo’s what he _really_ wanted, but this would have to do. Takumi nipped Leo’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth with his teeth. Leo made a noise, and then huffed, retaliating with sneaky fingers, caressing the exposed skin of Takumi’s neck. His other hand tugged sharply on Takumi’s ponytail, pulling their lips apart and allowing Leo to attach himself to the underside of Takumi’s chin. He pressed an open mouth kiss there, smiling against Takumi’s neck when Takumi let out a whimper at the hint of teeth and tongue. 

The snow still fell around them, and the laughter and enjoyment of their siblings rose in the air behind them, but Takumi was focused on this moment with Leo. In this dream of white and wonder and pleasure and slick kissing, Takumi felt like he was soaring. He was light with happiness. 

He couldn’t be more free.


End file.
